


Translucent

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Romance, ghost - Freeform, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: "Why is everyone ignoring me...?" Oliver mumbled quietly, glancing around at the crowd of people around him who hadn't seemed to pay him any mind at all. "What's going on...?"ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: 05/24/16
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Translucent

~3rd Person POV~

Oliver glanced over at Len, who was sitting on his bed with his head hanging low and his body trembling.

"Len...." He mumbled his lover's name quietly, walking over to him and placing a hand on Len's shoulder.

Len didn't move, but only shook more violently, as if something had hurt him. Terribly. "O-Oliver.... I...." He spoke quietly, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth as a few small tears trailed down the side of his face. "I-I'm sorry...."

"No, Len...." Oliver teared up at the sight of Len suffering. "Len, it wasn't your fault. Please don't cry...."

Len sucked in a breath and moved a shaky hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes. "N-no, I...I can't...."

Oliver watched Len silently, and felt a pain grow in his chest. He didn't like seeing his boyfriend hurt, and he couldn't bear it. "Len, don't.... Don't blame yourself.... Please, for me...."

"O-Oliver.... Oliver, Oliver...." Len repeated his name over and over again, frantically wiping at his eyes. "I'm sorry.... I-I really am...."

Oliver felt his facial expression twist into one of pain and sorrow. "Len...." He moved over a bit, wrapping his arms around Len's back and resting his head on his shoulder. "I love you, okay...? Don't worry."

"P-please...." Len felt his breath hitch slightly as the word escaped his lips and he glanced down at his trembling hands. "W-why...?" He asked the question as if a satisfying answer would come to him. But all the answers he'd been told hadn't been satisfying. There was only one answer he wanted. One that wouldn't ever come to him.

"Len, you know why.... Please don't be sad. I'm still here, alright...?" Oliver held Len tighter and held his breath quietly.

Len felt his chest contract. A feeling of misery swept over him, but a faint feeling of relief and comfort was there as well. It felt...relaxing. But he couldn't relax. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. He blamed himself for what had happened. It was his fault, no one else's.

"Len, stop. Don't be sad. Don't hurt yourself like this. Don't blame yourself. Please, Len. Please." Oliver stood up and walked over to face Len, cupping his lover's cheek gently. He felt the cold sting of liquid touch his fingertip lightly, and Oliver guessed it was a tear. "Please...?"

Len sighed heavily, the pain on his chest leaving the slightest bit. "Okay...." He muttered quietly, standing up and making Oliver take a step back. "I...I can do this...."

Oliver smiled sadly. "Thank you, Len. Where are we going then...?"

Len ignored Oliver but smiled softly to himself. "Well...." He let out a small breath of air, walking into the bathroom.

"Len...?" Oliver pressed his hands against the bathroom door which Len had closed behind him, hesitating slightly before deciding it would be a bad thing to disrupt him.

A few minutes later, Len came out with his hair slicked back and out of its usual ponytail, along with him dressed up in an unusually casual tuxedo.

"Len, what are you...?" Oliver gave a small giggle. "You're sixteen, not twenty...."

Len gave a small, sad chuckle as well as he brushed out his tuxedo, heading for the front door. "I...I'm off...!" He called to his sister, who was still in her room.

"Alright! I'm so sorry I couldn't come...!" She called back, seeming to already be preoccupied with something of her own.

Len just placed a hand to his chest and gripped the clothing covering his heart. "I-it's...fine, Rin...!" He shakily exhaled as he opened the front door and began to walk down the sidewalk, his head down.

"Len, wait for me!" Oliver called to Len, racing after him. He panted softly as he reached his boyfriend's side, chuckling tiredly. "C-c'mon, Len, that's mean...."

Len chuckled softly, the misery still in his tone. "I'm sorry," he muttered, his bangs covering his eyes.

"It's okay." Oliver smiled brightly as he walked alongside Len in silence as they walked to wherever they were going. Len stayed silent the whole time as well, looking pained. It seemed as if he would collapse at any moment.

Maybe he's tired...? Oliver raised an eyebrow as he let his eyes scan over Len's entire body. He didn't find anything out of the ordinary however.

After a while, Len stopped abruptly in front of a strange looking building. He stood there, motionless, looking up at the building with a sad expression for quite a while before he took a slow step forward.

"Len, what's this place?" Oliver asked, examining the building for a moment, searching for some sort of sign for the building. Nothing was visible from where they stood.

"I...guess it's time, huh...?" Len let out a breath that could've been mistaken for a miserable chuckle.

"Huh? Time for what? Len, where are we?" Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he watched Len's every movement.

Len slipped his hands into his pockets as he took the few hesitant steps that led to the door of the building. He reached one hand out to grip the handle of the door, his arm trembling as he slowly opened it.

A few people turned their heads to glance at Len, and a familiar face walked over to Len and greeted him sadly.

Oliver watched silently as he followed Len into the building.

"Len, I'm really sorry.... It wasn't your fault, you know...." The girl which Oliver recognized as Miku placed a hand on Len's shoulder.

"I...." Len began to say something, but just shook his head and looked away.

"Miku? What's going on? Where are we?" Oliver asked innocently, tilting his head to the side.

Miku sighed heavily and removed her arm from Len's shoulder. "I'm here if you need me, alright...? You can go now. It's open."

Len looked up at Miku and smiled. "Thank you.... I will." He nodded and headed off.

Oliver curiously followed Len to wherever he was headed, which seemed like the front of the crowded room.

There was a large, wooden box laid out on a marble slab, and Len looked up at a man who stood beside it.

"May I...?" Len asked softly, looking at the man with pleading eyes.

The man gave a sorry nod and moved to open the box.

Oliver's eyes widened immediately. How...? When...? He was shocked so much that he was frozen in place, not moving. He glanced over at Len with horror, shock, fear, and a bunch of other emotions mixed in. Some he couldn't even recognize. Tears swelled at the corners of his eyes and threatened to pour over at any given moment.

"L-Len, I...?" Oliver tried to manage something out, but he stopped when he knew it wouldn't work. He knew now. He wasn't able to talk to him anymore anyway. It didn't matter what he said.

Len smiled softly and sadly at what the wooden box held. He leaned his head down and placed a kiss. A kiss on a forehead. The forehead of Oliver. Oliver's dead body.

"I'm sorry.... Goodbye, Ollie. I love you...." Len murmured the words as he pressed his forehead gently against Oliver's, and reluctantly pulled his head away before walking away, holding his head down to stop the tears from being seen.

"L-Len, I'm...I'm right here! Len! Please! Len—" Oliver helplessly cried out to Len, who didn't look back. He just kept walking.

"It seems...I'll be alone now, huh...?" Oliver and Len unknowingly mumbled the words in sync.

"I love you. Don't forget that...."


End file.
